


To The Depths

by Cephy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...perhaps that wasn't the best of plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Depths

Jack Sparrow had time enough to think _well, perhaps that wasn't the best of plans_, before the mast came crashing down and sent him below the waves.

A short time later, while trying to free himself from a downed sail, as he sucked water instead of air and saw the light fade above, all he had time for was: _bugger_.

"Tell me, Mister Sparrow," a voice said, "do you fear death?"

"Cap'n," he slurred, before the words caught up to him, before he registered that perhaps he shouldn't have been able to speak at all, slurred or no. He heard the the snap of canvas; blinked open his eyes to see a high, hot blue sky and a familiar face gone unseen for near fifteen years.

"Well?" Will Turner asked.

"Fear don't do anyone any good, mate," he said, and coughed though there was nothing but the memory of water to be brought up again. "Still, can't say as though I was quite ready to be making the acquaintance of the grave just yet."

He reached out and grasped the arm extended to him; Will hauled him to his feet amidst the creak of planks and the slap of salt water. There were only a few other souls on deck-- Jack tipped his head to the solemn face of old Bootstrap, who nodded back just as gravely before giving him a slanted grin.

The Dutchman's sails belled; he felt the cut of the waves through the soles of his feet and nodded to himself. A fine ship, really; she'd have to be, to do what she did. Not as fine as _his_ ship, of course, but then nothing was.

And besides, if his luck held-- well, this wasn't the first time his Pearl had gone to the depths, nor he himself. They'd made it back before. They'd make it back again, or his name wasn't _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.


End file.
